Origins
Origins is the first issue of Mari Solinski and The Wonder Kitty.and is a more detailed telling of the origin story than was told in the original panels that ran in The Weekly Brahma (publication) in April of 2016. It tells the story of how Mari Solinski and Zandra Niko came to be superheroes and introduces most of the primary characters. This was also posted on THE WEEKLY BRAHMA facebook page during July and August 2016. Plot at the Weekly Brahma.]] The story begins as US Air Force Major Sampson P. Morton enters the offices of THE WEEKLY BRAHMA and is confronted by Mr. Albert M. Larkin. Larkin informs the Major that he did not sign in, but the Major drives him off saying he has business with Dr, Lola Alotta. The Major explains to Dr. Lola that he is from the Inspector General's Office and has been sent by Maj. Gen. Joseph Elliot Kawallis to question her about two girls who have some to work at the newspaper, Mari Solinski and Zandra Niko. Dr. Lola explains their early history as she knows it which is confirmed by Major Morton. Morton questions their questionable employment history, to which Lola blames THE GREAT RECESSION of 2008. She also tells of how she met them when they spilled a fast food meal on her resulting in them being fired. introduces the girls the the staff.]] Lola explains that she got them work at the newspaper, in the mail room out of guilt for having been the reason they were fired. In doing so, she explained how they met the staff and were introduced by managing editor Robert Seagull. Believed to be doomed to a life of boredom as mail room clerks, excitement soon arrived as a UFO was being tracked by NORAD and expected to land near Kingsville, Texas. Maj. Gen. Kawallis was notified and gathered a make-shift force to secure the area, the Kleberg Co. Park, to prevent danger to civilians. The UFO, however, made a rather loud sound as it "buzzed the town." Lola told the major that she and Little Alexandra were sent to get the story, but they were stopped by USAF Sargent Jahn and not allowed to proceed. The failure of the star reporters soon spread through the newspaper and in to the mail room. Mari and Niko soon realized that they could improve their positions at the newspaper by getting the story. Mari knew of a way in, a drainage tunnel that was not well known. Upon sneaking into the park and under the nose of the USAF and US ARMY security forces they found a "flying saucer" and were greeted by a green skinned alien. introduces himself to the girls.]] The Alien, believing himself to be on "Venus" befriend the girls. The girls named him "Steve" and he revealed himself to be a student who's science project was to give powers to the people of "Venus." However, he resolved to pass his class and get an "A" by giving the girls powers. By this time Dr. Lola indicated she had knowledge that am official from the Pentagon, Lt. General John F. Mesa was on the scene to inspect. Major Morton questions Lola about her knowledge of Classified Information to which she revealed that she has served as Major General Kawallis' assistant prior to being a reporter and that he had asked her to look after the girls in their "civilain job." Steve had, meanwhile, endowed the girl with powers. Niko was given the power to transform into a cat with other cat like powers and Mari was given an unknown number of powers. By this time Lt. General Mesa has completed his inspection and informed Maj. Gen. Kawallis that Seeligson A.F.B. would remain open. This news was interrupted as Steve dropped off the girls at the center of the Kleberg Co. Park lake. Due to a rather concerned loud comment by Niko about being "Fired" for being late, Military personnel misheard the comment and opened fire of the flying saucer which crashed on the north bank of the lake exploding apparently killing the alien. Before the girls could grieve, they were detained by CMSgt Barker and a detail of airmen who took them to see the two general officers. Once back the the air base, the girls were questioned about the incident and, after being informed that they might face Federal criminal charges, agreed to a deal from President Barack H. Obama to serve as officers with the rank of Colonel in the US Air Force under Maj. General Kawallis. Publication History Commentary Background